


Unforeseen

by luvmesoo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Simon Deserved Better, Slow Burn, Smut (?), gotta love that lesbian shett, i don’t ship north & markus, i’m not sure if i should include smut yet lolol, kamski’s a creep, markus & simon is a better ship tbh, maybe a lil kinky rk900, reader is an android bcus humans suck lololol, reader is smart, the reader is shipped with many in this story, there needs to be more north x reader, this isn’t a one shot book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvmesoo/pseuds/luvmesoo
Summary: a spark of electricity tickles the tips of your fingers, spreading through you with such power that it made you pass out. the next thing you know you are sitting in a booth at a bar with an aching headache. where are you?





	Unforeseen

**CyberLife conducts a survey to know what users think. Do you want to participate** **?**

**[ YES ]**

[ NO ]

**—**

**1/5 | Would you consider having a relationship with an android that looks like a human?**

**[ YES ]**

[ NO ]

[ DON’T KNOW]

**—**

**2/5 | Which technology do you most anticipate?**

**[ ANDROIDS ]**

[ FLYING CARS ]

[ SPACE TOURISM ]

[ BRAIN CONNECTED DEVICES ]

**—**

**3/5 | Do you think one day machines could develop consciousness?**

**[ YES ]**

[ NO ]

[ DON’T KNOW ]

**—**

**4/5 | How much time per day would you say you spend on an electric device?**

[ 1 HOUR ]

[ 2 HOURS ]

**[ MORE ]**

[ DON’T KNOW ]

**—**

**5/5 | Which would you want to be if you were in Detroit?**

**[ ANDROID ]**

[ HUMAN ]

[ DON’T KNOW ]

**—**

     "Thank you for participating." Chloe flashes you a small smile, a lost expression adorns her face after a few seconds pass. Currently it's 11 pm and you are replaying, Detroit: Become Human, to find out all the outcomes and endings.

A bunch of snacks and drinks surrounded you so you wouldn't have to stand up other than use the bathroom when playing the game. You knew it was probably not a good idea to be playing a game for hours without stop, but who really cared? you didn't.

"Fuck—" you jolted up from your spot, your hands tightly gripping your controller. A spark of electricity tickles the tips of your fingers and suddenly you were out.

**-**

**Date. Nov, 5th, 2038**

**Time. 11:06:02 PM**

**-**

A small groan escapes your lips as you sat up and rub your head, hoping to soothe your aching headache. How did you even get a headache? Maybe staying up for hours wasn't the best choice..

"What the fu—" looking around, you noticed that you weren't in your living room. In fact, you were in an _entirely_ different place. Quiet music and chattering could be heard. You were at a bar.

You sat in one of the booths next to an arcade machine that was in one corner. everything looked familiar to you, but you didn't understand why. You've never been to a bar before, especially when you weren't even legal to drink yet.

"Another shot, jim." a husky low voice demands, the sound of glass hitting wood following after. Your eyes widened when you finally realized where you were. _No..it can't be._

You stand up from your seat and look around again, but more thoroughly now that your headache has soothed you can take in every detail of your surroundings. this had to be a dream. This just _had_ to be. Spotting the bathrooms that weren't even far from you, you walk towards the door and push it open, heading for the girl's bathroom.

It was pretty disgusting inside. The walls were grimy and decorated with hateful slurs towards androids. It only made you even more confused than before. Seeing nothing else of interest you walk out and look at yourself in the mirror hung up on one of the walls with a sink underneath it.

A dull yellow light peaked out from some strands of your hair on one of your temples. curious, you slowly pull the loose strands of hair back to see a yellow LED looking back at you in the mirror. Your eyes widened in shock, _this- this has to be a dream._

If you are where you think you are, you need to get your LED off quick. _With what though?_ There was nothing sharp in your sight so you walk back into the girl's bathroom to check if there was anything again.

Surprisingly, there was. You had looked over a rusty pocket knife behind the toilet. why was it there? You didn't know, and didn't really _want_ to know. You retrieved the rusty knife with ease, observing the tip of the knife. it was sharp enough, so it could do.

You didn't want anyone possibly seeing you with a knife in the open to take your LED off so it was safer to stay in the girl's bathroom and take it off.

Slowly you raised the knife up to your LED and dug at it till it popped off and fell to the floor, the light slowly fading to a grey color. Not wanting to leave any evidence behind, you take it and flush it down the toilet.

This all felt too real for you to be a dream. you didn't understand _why_ or _how_ you were even here. You needed something to confirm that you just played the game _way_ too many times that you now have this dream of you _in_ it.

"In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators."

"Well, I don't need any assistance, specially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here."

They just _looked_ and _sounded_ too real to you. An idea suddenly came to your mind. what other time to test out if this world was real or not than right now?

"Excuse me, sir, but do you happen to know where (street name of where your home is) is?" you asked as you approached the android.

Connor's brows scrunch slightly together as he looks you over, his LED flashing a few times until he meets your eyes again. The bartender, jim, gives you a, 'what the fuck??' look.

"Why is someone of your age in a bar? You're too young to drink," he seems to ignore your question, waiting for _you_ to answer _his_ question.

"Well sir, you didn't exactly answer my question—"

"Does your parents know that you are here? if not, I suggest giving me their numbers so I can tell them where you are," Connor continues to press on for more information.

You tried to avoid his questions as best as you could, but he seemed to get tired of you not answering any of his questions so he decided to take a different approach to this.

"If you don't give me your parent's numbers right now, I’m afraid that I’ll have to call the police to bring you home instead, It’s your choice." his voice was stern as he looks at you, waiting for you to answer.

You almost rolled your eyes at him. it's not like you could actually give him your parent's numbers because they didn't even _exist_ in this world, your _home_ didn't even exist in this world.

"Okay! okay! I’m leaving.." you exclaimed, walking out of the bar without another look at connor. You guessed this confirmed your theory.

This _wasn't_ made up— it was _real_. Maybe..if this is just you dreaming then you might as well make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if my writing isn’t the best, hopefully I can improve as time passes. Please don’t be shy in showing me some feedback, If this doesn’t flop I’ll continue it.


End file.
